Syriusz James Black (Łapa)
Dzieciństwo Syriusz "Łapa" Black urodził się w rodzinie czarodziejów czystej krwi. Jego rodzicami byli Eric i Patricia Black.Stracił rodziców mając rok. Syriusz był zawsze bardzo żywiołowym dzieckiem. Uwielbiał łamać reguły, miał w sobie ciągłą chęć na ryzyko i zabawę. Skrótem mówiąc, był duszą buntowniczą. To nie zmieniło się nawet po ucieczce z Avanger Square. Naukę w Hogwarcie zaczął w 2001 roku, i trafił do Slytherinu.Tam poznał Kruka Jamesa Pottera, Constantine'a Petera Pettigrew, Albusa Remusathumb|Syriusz Black jako dziecko Lupina i Lily Sharlotte Potter. Razem z przyjaciółmi stworzył grupę, której członkowie (Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz) nazywali się Huncwotami. Później także stworzyli organizację zwaną Potomkami Salazara., Przyjaciele dla Albusa Lupina stali się animagami, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa podczas jego bolesnych przemian. Syriusz został psem, po czym otrzymał przezwisko Łapa. Avanger Square Gdy Syriusz miał rok, jego dom został zaatakowany przez śmierciożerców z majorem Edwardem Potterem na czele. Pierwszy zginął Eric Black, następnie jego żona Patricia. Dom na Grimmauld Place 12 został spustoszony, a mały Syriusz porwany przez majora do bazy wojskowej Avanger Square w Ilminster. Tam przeprowadzane były na nim wyczerpujące testy, które dla dziecka w jego wieku były śmiertelne. Był uczony, że mugoli należy traktować jak zwierzęta i mordować ich bez litości. Mając 6 lat był uczony posługiwania się różdżką. Wtedy też nauczony został rzucać zaklęcia niewybaczalne takie jak Avada kedavra, Crucio i Imperius, które miały mu służyć do zabijania mugoli. Mając 7 lat został poddany treningom, gdy nie chciał wykonać rozkazu został zabrany do osobnej sali na tortury. Tam 5 śmierciożerców zabawiało się z nim rzucając na niego zaklęcie Cruciatusa. Gdy był już bliski zejścia, został odesłany do sali ratunkowej we wschodnim skrzydle bazy. Śmierciożerstwo Gdy chłopiec miał 7 lat na jego ramieniu został wypalony Mroczny Znak.Lord Voldemort osobiście zjawił się w AS, by wypalić taki znak każdemu młodemu chłopcu bez względu na wiek, by żywcem wcielić ich do swojej armii. Mając 9 lat zgłosił się na ochotnika do projektu autorstwa majora Pottera, którym było połączenie tajemniczego metalu znalezionego w Nigerii z ludzkim szkieletem, gdzie mógłby wykorzystać tę umiejętność do wykonania swojego planu jakim była ucieczka z tego obozu cierpienia. Nadana mu została ksywka Feniks. Po zakończeniu eksperymentu stwierdzono u niego zanikanie funkcji życiowych. Został natychmiast poddany reanimacji. Wróciwszy do zmysłów zabił część osób, jakie znajdowały się wtedy w sali. Edward Potter zdążył uciec. Syriusz uwolnił swoich współwięźniów i uciekł z bazy. Zdobywszy ubrania u swojej ciotki spotkał Kaoru Dubois i jego brata Marko. Tam znalazł go Potter.Gdy major próbował zabić Syriusza za zdradę życie stracił Marko, który uratował Feniksa. Syriusz stracił tylko pamięć dzięki zaklęciu rzuconym przez majora. Po Potterze zaginął ślad na kilka lat. Po pogrzebie Marca Syriusz zabrał motor swego wuja i wyruszył szukać swego przeznaczenia. Hogwart Podróżując po Anglii Syriusz dowiedział się wiele o swoim pochodzeniu. W 2001 roku zaczął przygotowywać się do zakupów niezbędnych, by mógł zacząć naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. 1 września 2001 roku Syriusz nie przyjechał do Hogwartu pociągiem, tylko na swoim motorze. Zostawił go zaparkowanego za bramą Hogwartu i tam dołączył do pierwszorocznych. Tiara Przydziału wysłała go do Slytherinu, gdyż był on bardzo sprytny i ambitny. Poznał tam wielu przyjaciół m.in. Teda White'a, Devię Johnson, która później okazała się być jego siostrą i wielu innych. Nie wiedział jeszcze wtedy, że ma w ogóle jakieś rodzeństwo. Dorastał i uczył się być animagiem. W tamtych czasach zmieniał się jeszcze w małe lwiątko. Gdy był na 6 roku jego życie całkowicie się zmieniło. Powstanie PS Mając 16 lat odkrył, że Devia Johnson jest jego siostrą. Gdy siedział w dormitorium Slytherinu poznał Albusa Remusa Lupina, swoją kuzynkę Lily Sharlotte Evans, Constantine'a Petera Pettigrew i Kruka Jamesa Pottera. Stworzyli oni grupkę przyjaciół, którzy zawsze musieli coś zbroić. Pewnego dnia zostali przyłapani na wymykaniu się w nocy ze szkoły i ukarani szlabanem przez prefekta Emmeta i profesor Nereę. Nie przejęli się karą, ale zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Postanowili założyć klub, który otrzymał nazwę "Potomkowie Salazara". Syriusz został zastępcą przywódcy PS - Albusa Remusa Lupina nazywanego Lunatykiem z powodu swojego wilkołactwa. Syriusz także wtedy znów nawiązywał kontakt ze swoim przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, którym był Kaoru Dubois. Syriusz często się zakochiwał. Pewnego dnia zakochał się w dziewczynie imieniem Kinga. Gdy on, Kinga, Kaoru, Albus i Ginny Wesley ruszali walczyć ze śmierciożercami dziewczyna nie panując nad emocjami pocałowała go. Chłopak myśląc, że spotkał tą swoją jedyną wybraną ratował ją, gdy ta była ranna w walce ze śmierciożercami. Gdy ona odrzuciła jego uczucia, ten chciał się zabić. Chciał się utopić, ale jego przyjaciel wyciągnął go z wody, za co Syriusz do dziś jest mu wdzięczny. Neela Dubois Pewnego dnia, gdy Syriusz siedział w Wielkiej Sali i pił ognistą podeszła do niego pewna dziewczyna. Miała na imię Neela. Syriusz nie przypuszczał nawet, że może ona być siostrą jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zawsze dawał jej ze swojej szafki w pokoju na V piętrze ognistą. Bardzo polubił dziewczynę, wręcz zakochał się w niej. Jego życie zmieniło się jeszcze bardziej. Był nią zainteresowany. Pewnego dnia wyznali sobie miłość i tak oto zaczął się ich związek. Zaczęli spotykać się coraz częściej. Chłopak był tak zakochany, że wszędzie rzeźbił imię ukochanej w wielkim sercu. Z miłości wyrył nawet wiersz na Bijącej Wierzbie, która tak go uderzyła w końcu, że 2 miesiące Syriusz leżał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Gdy wrócił zauważył bardzo wiele zmian. Wkrótce potem spędzał noce razem z Nel w pokoju na V piętrze. Nie mógł ukrywać swojej choroby przed przyjaciółmi, a zwłaszcza przed ukochaną. Wyznał wszystkim następnego dnia, że jest Śmierciożercą oraz, że nie miał wyboru, gdy mu był wypalany Mroczny Znak. Wkrótce potem spędzał noce razem z Neelą w swoim domu na Grimmauld Place 12. Kilka tygodni później zaczęły pojawiać się u niego koszmary. Trafił do szpitala. Uciekł z niego, a w trakcie ucieczki zaczął dziurawić lekarzy, którymi byli Śmierciożercy. Wrócił do Hogwartu. Kilka godzin później dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciel jest w sierocińcu. Natychmiast zabrał Nel i ruszył z nią do Londynu. Zabijając każdego, kto stanął mu na drodze szedł, by uratować przyjaciela. Gdy wszedł do pokoju Kaoru spotkał kobietę, która uniemożliwiała mu pomoc. Gdy Syriusz chciał ratować przyjaciela kobieta popchnęła go. Zdenerwowany Syriusz przyłożył jej pięść do gardła i zaczął jej grozić, że jeśli zrobi to jeszcze raz zabije ją. Kaoru prosił, by tego nie robił, zaś Nel przestraszyła się. Gdy zabierali Kaoru, Nel z jakiejś nieznanej mu przyczyny bała się go. Sądził, że nie chce go już znać. Po powrocie do Hogwartu związał się na jakiś czas z Devią Black - Johnson. Bolało go to, że to zrobił, że nie zwraca uwagi na Nel, ale sądził, że ona nie chce już z nim chodzić. Powrót do Ilminster thumb|Syriusz jako nastolatek Syriusz po kilku tygodniach miał straszne bóle głowy i wizje. Byty to pozostałości jego pamięci sprzed rzucenia na niego zaklęcia zapomnienia. Ból ten był zbyt duży, by chłopak mógł z nim wytrzymać, ale zbyt słaby, by stracił zmysły. Chciał, by ktoś mu pomógł. Udało mu się przebłagać Nel, która użyła legilimencji. Gdy dowiedział się, gdzie jest owa baza natychmiast tam wyruszył. Niestety, gdy tam dotarł nic nie znalazł. Znalazł tylko pozostałości bazy. Rozzłoszczony niepowodzeniem poszukiwań wrócił do Hogwartu. Poprosił Nel, by zajrzała jeszcze głębiej do jego pamięci. Okazało się, że Avanger Square została przeniesiona pod ziemię. Tym razem Nel wyruszyła z Syriuszem na poszukiwania. Odnaleźli tamę stojącą na rzece. Syriusz zniszczył ścianę tuż nad wodą zaklęciem Bombarda Maxima i aportował się razem z Nel w środku bazy. Idąc długim korytarzem rozdzielili się. Syriusz miał to szczęście, że trafił do sali, gdzie zabił część żołnierzy z AS. Zaczął sobie powoli wszystko przypominać. Zauważył, że baza zostanie wysadzona za 5 minut. Natychmiast wysłał patronusa do Nel i wybiegł z sali. Czekał na nią w korytarzu. Po chwili dotarła do niego Nel z jakąś teczką i deportowali się. Znaleźli się w jakimś lesie nieco dalej od AS. Nel podała Syriuszowi akta w których była zapisana każda informacja z jego życia, wszystkie jego dane i wyniki badań. Po tej przygodzie dowiedział się kim był major Edward Potter. Poprzysiągł go ścigać i zabić za to, ze zniszczył mu życie. Poszukiwania Pottera Po zejściu się z Neelą Dubois postanowił wyruszyć na poszukiwanie Pottera. Następnego dnia rano pożegnał się z Nel i wyjechał z Hogwartu. Odwiedził Ilminster i odkrył duże skupienie sił Czarnego Pana niedaleko starej bazy Avanger Square. Po przeszukaniu małej placówki śmierciożerców i zniszczeniu jej ruszył do Lagos w Nigerii. Tam odnalazł kawałki meteorytu, który ma w sobie. Następnie podróżował przez Marsylię. Góry Skaliste, Nowy Orlean, Fudżi-san, Kansas City, Johnston, Paryż, Nową Finlandię, gdzie natrafił wreszcie na trop Pottera, jednak ten zdążył uciec. Odwiedził starego znajomego w Los Angeles, który opowiedział o wszystkim co knuł Potter i o tym, że zabita została połowa współwięźniów z AS. Udali się razem do Las Vegas, gdzie znaleźli jednego cz dwóch ludzi, którym udało się uciec z więzienia Pottera. Ten jednak nie był zbyt chętny do pomocy. Po paru godzinach okazało się, że Patric Store został zabity przez jednego z ludzi Pottera. Tak oto Syriusz sam dalej szukał majora. Podróżował po Luandzie, Monterrey, Kairze, Szanghaju, Karagandzie, Sztokholmie, aż wreszcie wrócił zły do Hogwartu. Po około czteromiesięcznej podróży wrócił do ukochanej. Podczas wspólnej nocy z Neelą na Grimmauld Place 12 znalazł go Potter. Okazało się, że on cały czas był w Hogwarcie pod postacią Teda White'a. Major prosił, by Syriusz go zabił. Chłopak zrobił to powoli tak, by major cierpiał tak jak on. Po chwili zrozumiał, że zabił kogoś w rodzaju ojca. Pomimo nienawiści do tego człowieka pochował go nazajutrz na hogwardzkich błoniach. Od chwili pogrzebu Syriusz był smutny i markotny, nie za bardzo chciał rozmawiać z ludźmi i nie wychodził zbyt często ze swojego pokoiku na V piętrze. Po kilku tygodniach oświadczył się Nel Dubois, która zgodziła się zostać jego żoną. Po skończeniu Hogwartu Lily Evans i Kruk James Potter wzięli ślub w Dublinie,a udzielił go im ojciec Kruka. Małżeństwo 2 września 2011 roku, nadeszła dla Syriusza najszczęśliwsza chwila w jego życiu. O godzinie 19:20 w kościele Opatrzności Bożej w Londynie, a ślubu udzielił im papież Albus Syriusz XIII. Po ceremonii, papież, Lily Potter, Albus Lupin, Rhianna Tonks oraz Kaoru Dubois złożyli młodej parze życzenia. Albus Lupin szybko musiał zniknąć, gdyż zapomniał, że obiecał zorganizować młodej parze przyjęcie. Odbyło się ono w Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie. Lunatyk musiał szybko wracać do swego gabinetu, więc na sali zostali tylko młodzi oraz Lily Potter i Rhianna Tonks. Pierwszym tańcem pary młodej została piosenka Narodziny Syriusza i Abigail Dnia 4 grudnia 2012 roku nadeszła dla Syriusza i Nel kolejna szczęśliwa chwila. Było nią narodzenie się bliźniąt. Syriusz szybko zawiózł Nel do Szpitala św. Munga, gdzie odebrany został poród. Okazało się, że urodzili się chłopiec, a pięć minut później na świat przyszła śliczna córeczka. Chłopiec dostał imię Syriusz Thomas, zaś córka dostała na imię Abigail Lilyanne. Chłopic jednak żył z piętnem przeznaczenia. Był on tym, który ma przywrócić równowagę między siłami dobra i zła. Miał on na sobie piętno Wybrańca. Wojna z Salazarem Gdy Syriusz i Abigail mieli rok rozpoczęła się wojna. Za sprawą opętanego Kruka Jamesa Pottera odrodził się Salazar Slytherin. Świat czarodziejów i mugoli nie był już bezpieczny.Nel, Abi i Syriusz zostali zabrani na Jennerię , gdzie złe moce wstępu nie mają. Syriusz wraz z resztą PS ruszyli do walki. Syriusz już nie zmieniał się w lwiątko, ale w dużego, silnego lwa. Wojna trwała ładnych 7 lat. W międzyczasie pojawiła się kobieta o inicjałach BWMOCŚ (ang. , która była thumb|Syriusz w okresie okresie I Bitwy o Hogwartniezwykle wierna odrodzonemu Salazarowi i wykonywała każdy jego rozkaz bez szemrania, ale najważniejszą rolę w wojnie miał Kruk James Potter. W roku 2020 Syriusz Thomas Black wrócił z Jennerii już jako wyszkolony czarodziej w pełni mocy wiedząc o swoim przeznaczeniu. Syriusz J. Black pomógł pokonać część obstawy Slytherina, zabił także BWMOCŚ oraz pomógł zabić część wilkołaków i większość śmierciożerców. Po pozostaniu na polu walki tylko Salazara Slytherina do akcji wkroczył syn Łapy i rozpoczął się pojedynek między dwoma potężnymi czarodziejami. - Obydwoje zginęli, ale dzięki wykorzystaniu mocy Kruka Pottera młody Wybraniec wrócił do świata żywych i wszyscy mogli świętować zakończenie wojny i zwycięstwo. W tym samnym czasie wróciły z Jennerii Neela i Abigail. Narodziny Noemi 4 lipca 2013 roku na świat przyszła mała Noemi Kiara. Syriusz był bardzo dumny, że ma kolejną córeczkę, ale chciałby także mieć jeszcze jednego syna. Po godzinnym porodzie, który odebrał przyjaciel Syriusza - dr. Borys Czerniakow młodzi rodzice mogli wreszcie wrócić do domu. Syriusz od tego czasu zmienił się nie do poznania. Przysiągł sobie wtedy, że nie pozwoli, by coś się stało jego rodzinie a zwłaszcza dzieciom. Wciąż stoi zmieniony w lwa i patrzy w przyszłość, chcąc przewidzieć co czeka jego rodzinę każdego następnego dnia. Przywódca PS i dyrektor Hogwartu 14 grudnia 2021 roku dyrektor Hogwartu Albus Remus Lupin zrezygnował z funkcji jak i z bycia przywódcą Potomków Salazara. Nazwał tamten dzień "Szczęśliwym dniem Syriusza Blacka" Całemu Hogwartowi obwieścił swoją rezygnację. "Oto i nadeszła oczekiwana przez Syriusza chwila... chwila w której rezygnuję z bycia przywódcą PS i bycia dyrektorem szkoły" Syrusz przyjął nominację, jednakże następnego dnia został odwołany. Nowym dyrektorem Hogwartu została Lily Potter, zaś Syriusz Black znów został zastępcą dyrektora. Pozostał jednak przywódcą Potomków Salazara. Stworzył także oddział zwany Ostatnim Bastionem, który opierał się na tradycjach Potomków. Był więc i dyrektorem szkoły należącej do OB jak i Przywódcą Potomków Salazara. Od tamtego czasu usiłuje założyć klub znany jako Potomkowie Salazara: Ostatni Bastion. Śmierć i odrodzenie 26 grudnia 2021 roku nakazał swojej żonie zabrać go do sektora piątego bloku AA23 huty w Ilminster znajdującej się niedaleko zniszczonej bazy Avanger Square. Tam jego żona spuściła go do wrzącej lawy na jego własne życzenie, gdyż jak twierdził "Nie mogę sam siebie zniszczyć" a także "To musi się zakończyć tu i teraz. To co zrobił ze mną Potter to błogosławieństwo i przekleństwo". Po opuszczeniu go Nel aportowała się do Hogwartu. W końcu zaczęła szaleć wichura. Na niebie utworzyła się dziwna chmura na której stanął duch Syriusza zamieniony w lwa. Rozmawiał z Nel, po czym zniknął. Ze skały rodu Blacków słychać było głośny ryk, po czym wiatr i ulewa i burza zniknęły, zaś nad Hogwartem zaświeciło słońce. Spotkanie z przeszłością Pod koniec grudnia 2021 roku Hogwart został zaatakowany przez żołnierzy z Avanger Square. Po udanej ofensywie Syriusz został porwany wraz ze swoją rodziną do Tybetu. Tam oddano Blacków pod opiekę mugolskiego oddziału AS. Syriusza zamknięto w osobnej sali. Neelę i dzieci wywieziono poza obszar bazy. Przez brak współpracy Łapy w poszukiwaniu artefaktów pozwalających władać Ziemią Nel została zastrzelona. Podobny los miał spotkać ich dzieci, jednakże Syriusz poświęcił się. Jego ofiara nie została przyjęta, więc został związany i wrzucony z dziećmi do furgonetki. Wykorzystując doświadczenie nabyte podczas szkoleń w AS uwolnił siebie i dzieci, następnie deportował się z nimi i aportował na Jennerii. Mugolski oddział był rozzłoszczony tym faktem, że 4 więźniów zniknęła bez śladu. a nieszczęście Blacka technicy z AS wynaleźli wykorzystując system operacyjny Golan VI moduł pozwalający przenieść się w każde miejsce jakie istnieje. W międzyczasie Syriusz zdążył umieścić swoje dzieci w różnych miejscach na Jennerii i zapewnić im odpowiednią ochronę, Sam wrócił do rodzinnego zamku. Kilka minut później na planecie pojawili się żołnierze AS wraz z nowym przywódcą - majorem Augustem Stewardem. Tym razem oddział złożony był z samych śmierciożerców. Po chwili rozpoczął się szturm na zamek. Black zdążył się deportować, ale został odkryty podczas próby ucieczki. Natychmiast zaczął używać swoich umiejętności w walce. Po zaciekłej walce pozostał tylko major Steward, który natychmiast zniknął z powierzchni planety. Gdy pojawił się w swojej bazie operacyjnej nakazył wystrzelić w stronę Jennrii 10 rakiet z głowicami nuklearnymi. Black natychmiast wrócił do swojej starej bazy wypadowej, gdzie ujrzał rakiety zmierzające w stronę planety. Natychmiast włączył panel obronny. Po tej akcji rakiety zmieniły kierunek z powrotem na ziemię. Uderzyły one w bazę AS w Tybecie jak i w centrum główne zarządzania systemem Golan VI. Od tego momentu Avanger Square i wszystkie jej oddziały na całym świecie przestały istnieć. System Golan przestał być zagrożeniem. Po pewnym momencie przed Syriuszem pojawiło się ciało Nel. Zdał sobie sprawę, że cząstka jej duszy może ją ocalić tak, jak jego cząstka, którą zostawił w swej ukochanej. Pocałował ją wtedy namiętnie i czule obserwując reakcję. Nel wróciła do życia. Wysłał patronusa do swoich dzieci, że mają się aportować przed zamkiem, gdzie będzie na nie czekał z ich matką. Naprawił wszystkie szkody wyrządzone przez żołnierzy AS. Mógł wreszcie znów zająć swoje miejsce na tronie na kolejne kilka lat. Baza wojskowa na Peragus W 2022 roku Syriusz wrócił do swojej starej rangi w AS gdzie był kapitanem. Był to początek jego intrygi zniszczenia Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców. Stworzył więc wojskową bazę na lodowej planecie Peragus znajdującej się niedaleko stolicy, którą była Jenneria. Wkrótce potem zaczął dostarczać ludzi do nowej bazy, gdzie wynajdowany był sprzęt różnego rodzaju. Two thumb|Syriusz Black w okresie III Bitwy o Hogwart rzona tam też była w tajemnicy przed członkami Potomków Salazara armia. Sprzęt wynaleziony na Peragus był dostarczany na Jennerię. Między innymi do plemienia Mando'ade z Peragus trafiły generatory pola maskującego, dzięki któremu osada uchodziła za wymarłą. Wkrótce potem Jenneria została uzbrojona w wieżyczki strzelnicze. Z początku technologiczny ruch do przodu miał być wykorzystany w celu zniszczenia Potomków Salazara po ich przybyciu na Jennerię po posiedzeniu rady. Plan jednak upadł w kilka tygodni później, jednak Jenneria wciąż jest zaopatrywana w róznego rodzaju technologie z Peragus. Armia stworzona przez ludzi Blacka zostaje wykorzystana do obrony Jennerii, Hogwartu jak i walką z Voldemortem. Baza nieprzerwanie opracowuje nowe technologie jak i wzbogaca wciąż armię Blacka, która z czasem została podzielona na legiony. Elitarną jednostką jest 201 Legion zwany Pięścią Nihilusa. Zebranie rady W parę tygodni po powstaniu pierwszych oddziałów armii Blacka produkowanej na Peragus odbyło się zebranie członków PS. Wóczas Syriusz Black został także osądzony przez członków zgromadzenia. Nie został skazany na wygnanie tak jak przewidział, chociaż prosił o to całą radę. Wkrótce potem dana mu została szansa zostania dyrektorem Hogwartu. Dyrektor Hogwartu 10 lutego 2029 roku Syriusz Black pogodził się ze swoim bratem Remusem i kuzynką Rhianną tym samym otwierając sobie drogę do wyższego szczebla kariery nauczycielskiej. Został wówczas mianowany dyrektorem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Następnego dnia zostało zwołane nadzwyczajne zebranie rady na którym głosowali nie tylko nauczyciele, ale i uczniowie. Wbrew założeniom nowego dyrektora szkoły jego zastępczynią została jego kuzynka Lily Potter, zaś jego żona otrzymała posadę Opiekuna Slytherinu, przez co dom mógł trochę odetchnąć.Rada jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego co dzieje się tuż pod ich nosem. Jak profesor Black tworzy swoją armię nikomu o tym nie wspominając oraz, że wzbogaca Jennerię nowoczesną technologią. Dyplomatą klubowym wciąż był James Potter zwany Krukiem. Wkrótce potem na Peragus zaczęła powstawać flota. Syriusz jednak mimo swojego awansu nie przestał wykonyuwać swoich zadań w poszukiwaniu osób, które mógłby dręczyć lub wydalić ze szkoły. Ślub Syriusza i Luny 21 stycznia 2030 roku syn pierworodny Syriusza i Neeli Blacków postanowił ożenić się ze swoją przyjaciółką z roku Luną Love należącą do grupy srebrnych w Hogwarcie. Ślub odbył się na Jennerii i brali w nim udział najbliżsi przyjaciele rodziny. Ceremonię prowadził Ojciec Święty Seweryn Jakub I, który w niedługim czasie został zabity z rozkazu Blacka, któremu papież stał na drodze do pełnej kontroli nad Jennerią. Wiadomo, że konklawe nie odbyło się już nigdy później. Wnuki 14 września 2030 roku Syriusz Black został dziadkiem dla Jamesa Severusa i Gwendolyn Luny Blacków. W międzyczasie bardzo się postarzał. Ostrzygł swoje długie czarne włosy, które zmieniły się w krótkie i siwe. Prace nad flotą powstającą na Peragusthumb|Syriusz w wieku 50 lat zostały przeniesione daleko z Peragus do miejsca zwanym Laboratorium Otchłani, gdzie powstały 3 duże niszczyciele z początku koloru białego, gdzie stacjonowały. Black czuł, że w jego wnuku jest coś dziwnego. Czuł, że on może być jego następcą. W międzyczasie objawiała się już jego prawdziwa natura. Narodziny Mrocznego Lorda - Nihilusa W październiku 2030 roku Syriusz Black wprowadził do działania swoją armię przygotowywaną przez długi okres czasu na Peragus. Zniszczyła ona Watykan w którym przebywał papież i przywódcy religijni. Od tamtego czasu nie odbywały się już wybory na papieża. Seweryn Jakub I był ostatnim jaki był znany w historii świata. Wkrótce potem Syriusz zastąpił swoje imię i nazwisko jednym nowym imieniem, które miało przez następne lata siać grozę. Przyjął imię Mrocznego Lorda Nihilusa. Po przybyciu na Peragus wydał rozkaz wznowienia tworzenia floty. Wówczas wraz ze swoją armią zasilił pierwsze 3 niszczyciele z Laboratorium Otchłani. Pierwszy z nich uczynił swoim okrętem flagowym nadając mu nazwę ''Thomas Black ''na cześć swojego zmarłego brata, którego wygnał kilkanaście lat temu. Statek ten był przemalowany na czarno. W Laboratorium Otchłani wciąż trwała produkcja floty do obrony Jennerii. Powstał także pierwszy prom Nihilusa, któym często podróżował na Peragus w celu sprawdzenia stanu jednostek i Jennerię, by tam zarządzać. Panowanie Nihilusa trwało przez ponad 30 lat. Wiadomo, że określał się mianami: Lord Głodu, Lord Zdrady i Lord Bólu. Nosił długą czarną szatę, na głowę miał naciągnięty kaptur zaczepiony do jego kościstej maski z dwiema pionowymi czerwonymi kreskami pod oczyma. Kategoria:Potomkowie Salazara Kategoria:Potomkowie Salazara: Ostatni Bastion Kategoria:Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa im. Potomków Salazara Kategoria:Slytherin Kategoria:Zakon Feniksa Kategoria:Śmierciożercy